<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Gotta Be Real by SykoShadowRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097353">It's Gotta Be Real</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose'>SykoShadowRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Banter, M/M, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:28:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow goes to Atlas to help them track down a couple rogue vampires and ends up with a partner to take care of him instead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Gotta Be Real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/synvamp/gifts">synvamp</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday Syn! I wrote this in like... two hours so I hope it's okay.....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow took a deep breath to calm his frustration, throwing his leather jacket into the desk chair as he stormed his way into the en suite bathroom. He’d come to this frozen hell as a favor for his old friend, James, to help with a few rouges that were stirring up trouble. He was skilled at the hunt, one of the best Wardens the vampires had to keep their secret, to stay hidden in the world. He was used to working alone and James knew it. He had <i>not</i> expected James to pair him up with another Warden. One of the best locally to help him around. As if Qrow didn’t already know the layout of the city. It was almost insulting except he knew James had also done it because he was concerned with how many people were dying and wanted it stopped as quickly as possible. Didn’t mean he was happy about it.</p><p>Clover was smart, knew the layout and where the most likely hiding spots were. They’d gotten closer to finding the pair wrecking the peace in the last week than James had gotten in the last month. But they still hadn’t found them yet, which meant Qrow had to keep working with Clover, night after night, with the brunette wearing short sleeves and tank tops despite the icy wind blowing. The man was as insane as he was gorgeous and it was winding Qrow up like nothing else ever had. It was awful and he was so used to being on his own that he was struggling to remember how to deal with it.</p><p>He cranked the hot water all the way up after he stripped, letting the heat ease some of the building tension. </p><p>It was ridiculous how distracting the younger vampire was. Even now as Qrow finished his shower and prepared to sleep for the day, thoughts of the smile that was constantly on his face, the compliments always being directed at him trying to push into his thoughts and take over everything. It was going to make sleep hard to find, just like it had been since he’d come to Atlas but he still threw himself onto the soft bed, blankets poofing out around him from the force of his landing. It was frustrating because he really did need to rest for the hunt but it was getting harder and harder to actually sleep. Of course it probably didn’t help that he hadn’t fed since arriving either simply because he could drink the artificial blood that had been created for them to survive off of without drawing attention to themselves. </p><p>It was just his luck that he’d be one of the <i>very few</i> that had something of a dangerous allergic reaction to it.</p><p>He had other sources to get what he needed discreetly but that was back home. Here he had nothing and while he knew James would be willing to help him out, the problem was actually getting time to <i>talk</i> to him so he could explain what he needed. But with the rogues on the loose, the city was slowly falling into chaos and there were multiple factions in the city’s vampire society trying to use it to gain more power over the others. James was doing his best to keep everyone safe, but when everyone was going after everyone well… It made things much more difficult. </p><p>Qrow finally wormed around until he was buried under the blankets, spare pillow over his head to muffle the silence so he could sleep. A quick peek confirmed the heavy curtains were closed over the windows and that was enough for him to settle in for the battle, forcibly relaxing every muscle and breathing deeply while trying to keep his mind blank and calm. He didn’t know how long it took, he never looked at a clock when trying to sleep, but eventually he dropped off in his nest, warm and comfortable tucked in as he was.</p><p>~</p><p>Clover sighed as he turned down the hall, worried about Qrow even if he didn’t show it. Usually the other Warden was up and ready to go before he was, waiting at the door to the haven with a joke about Clover needing to learn how to keep up with his elders on his lips. But not today. Today Clover had arrived first, had waited for <i>over and hour</i> with no sign of the other showing up. Finally the Warden had decided to go and check on his partner. He doubted anything serious could have happened to Qrow inside but he didn’t know what could have delayed him by some much without messaging him. </p><p>Hopefully it was something as small as over sleeping. He’d noticed that Qrow was tired often, as if he weren’t getting enough sleep. There was no answer when he knocked however and Clover’s worry grew a little more. After a couple more knocks with no response he finally decided to enter the room, eye falling to the occupied bed before anything else. Quick steps brought him to the bedside, ears not even registering that he’s pushed the door closed behind him out of habit. </p><p>His brows furrowed as he tried to find Qrow buried in the mess of fabric, yelping when he found himself on his back with claws at his throat. Startled green stared up at the lithe form pinning him down, hazy eyes not showing any recognition at first. Slowly Qrow seemed to realize who he was and the claws melted away, the hand slipped away but Qrow didn’t move beyond that and Clover took a moment to study him, taking in every detail as he tried to figure out what was wrong.</p><p>Qrow was wiry, he’d known that from the first time they’d met. Slender but he shouldn’t be bony like he was, sitting over the younger vampire. His skin shouldn’t be as sallow as it was even with how pale he was. His eyes shouldn’t be this unfocused even if he wasn’t sleeping enough. There was only one thing he could think of that would put Qrow in this state and for the immortal life of him, Clover couldn’t figure out how Qrow was starving with all that was provided for him. There had to be something else he wasn’t understanding to cause it but as those rose pale eyes drifted over his neck, he decided it was a mystery for later. </p><p>Clover carefully, cautiously, tugged Qrow down, tipping his head back in offering. It took a moment, either because Qrow's mind was so clouded he didn’t understand or he was just being a stubborn bastard about taking the help being offered, but Clover felt the fangs pierce his vein. He ran his hands along Qrow’s arms, allowed himself to bask in the inherent intimacy of feeding someone, until the fangs pulled free, Qrow sliding so he was laying half on him instead of pinning him with his slight weight. Clover pulled out his cell to shoot a message off that he and Qrow would be out for a couple days while the other recovered to James so he could make proper arrangements. He’d give a better report later, after he’d talked to Qrow about what was going on. For now, this would have to be enough.</p><p>It was surprisingly comfortable to be half under Qrow considering they’d only met but then again he’d been trying to get Qrow into bed with him for at least half the time they’d known each other. Not quite like this but he’d take it since he wasn’t actually sure Qrow noticed his flirting. He waited while Qrow’s body processed the blood it had so desperately needed, browsing through a few things he kept putting off to kill the time until the first shift snapped his attention to his partner. Qrow was struggling to sit upright, bleary eyes blinking in confusion at Clover as he obviously tried to remember what had happened. Clover smirked, tucking his hands behind his head and quirking a brow when the confusion didn’t clear, wondering just how far he’d be allowed to push before Qrow kicked his ass. </p><p>“We didn’t.” Red eyes narrowed at him, voice nearly threatening as Qrow shifted off of him completely.</p><p>Clover missed the contact but didn’t stop him from moving. “You really sure about that?”</p><p>Qrow’s chin kicked up defiantly, snorting at him softly. “You're not enough of an asshole to take advantage of me like that.” </p><p>Clover had to give him that one and he smiled at the absolute certainty in Qrow’s tone as he said it. “You were starving. I fed you. How did that happen anyways?”</p><p>Qrow sighed heavily, lifting a hand to rub at his face. “Allergic to the fake stuff, haven’t set up another source yet. Last time I fed was long before I got here…”</p><p>Clover sighed in exasperation, reaching out to tug the other closer. “You should have said something. I could have helped sooner. We’re off for a couple days so you can recover and <i>don’t</i>,” he leveled a hard look at Qrow when he opened his mouth, fangs still peeking out past his lips, “try to argue about it. You won’t be any good out there if you aren’t at your best. So if you need more, you can take from me. I’m not allergic so I can feed whenever I need to.” </p><p>Qrow pursed his lips, feeling the tips of his still present fangs press into the soft flesh. He was still thirsty but he wasn’t ready to feed again yet, not so soon. He huffed, shuffling closer when Clover kept tugging, and laid back down. “I’ll take more after a nap… Still tired…”</p><p>“It’s okay. I know you old folk need your rest-” Clover cut off with an indignant yelp, holding his aching ribs where the blow had landed and his head, which had crashed into the beside table when he’d gone over the edge. The carpet was soft enough that the impact hadn’t hurt much but he still pouted at the raven’s back when he stood up, cautiously crawling back into the bed he’d been so unceremoniously shoved out of. Qrow was already back asleep and he gently scooted closer, daring to wrap an arm around the slender waist. There was every chance he would wake up by landing on the floor again but if he was lucky he’d wake up to fangs in his vein and he’d always been one to gamble on luck being in his favor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Discord: SykoShadowRose #2535</p><p>Feel free to message me if you'd like to talk.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>